Harry Potter and the Legend of the Avatars
by MissShy1981
Summary: Harry and Hermione learn some things about themselves during the summer after fifth year and decide that they are going to get themselves transferred into Slytherin. With old enemies becoming allies and old allies becoming enemies. Its a brand new day for Harry and the entire wizarding world.
1. I will not Bow - Harry's Awakening

I Will Not Bow – Harry's Awakening

Author's Note: Okay so I started this fanfic under a different penname in 2008. Then the muse died and it was left unfinished. I was cleaning out the hard drive last week and the muse came back to life (It's Alive!, Its Alive!) anyway its back and longer so here go again!

_**I will not bow **_

_**I will not break**_

_**I will shut the world away**_

_**I will not fall**_

_**I will not fade**_

_**I will take your breath away**_

_**Breaking Benjamin**_

Number Four Privet Drive – Surrey, England

In a tiny, dingy room on a tiny dingy bed laid the boy who lived Harry Potter, He laid in that bed and dreamed of a different life, a life where the weight of the world didn't rest on his shoulders. He was tired, tired of Voldemort, tired of Dumbledore Just tired he was tired of bowing to everyone who thought they knew what was best for him. He got off the bed and walked to the barred window, it was time for his escape. In exactly 36 minutes he would be 16 years old. This year would be the best of his life, you see after 16 years of being a slave he would finally be free. No longer a slave to the Dursley's or to Dumbledore.

Unknown to all except his best friend Harry had gone through a change this summer. He didn't even fully understand it himself. He just felt different. Stronger and more clear-headed than ever before. It was like his Slytherin side had finally won out over his Gryffindor side. He didn't feel evil just a bit darker and more in control of himself. Harry knew in his soul that it was time for the real Harry to reveal himself. After Dumbledore's betrayal of him in his 5th year that had led to the death of his godfather and the old man continued non-attention of how the Dursley's treated him. Harry figured it was time for an attitude adjustment on his part.

All his life he had been selfless, always doing everything for everybody else. Never thinking or caring about himself. First it was the Dursley's treating him little better that a house-elf. Then it was off to the wizarding world where he was expected at 15 years old to defeat the evil of the century. He was always being told that it was his destiny and his fate to kill Voldemort. People just didn't understand how much he hated those two fucking words destiny and fate. He was ruled by them, they had defined his existence dooming him to a life of solitude and service, to a life of almost constant physical and mental pain to the point of almost driving him insane.

A wicked smirk came over Harry's face as he thought of how the coming year at Hogwarts would be. He and Hermione would rule the school by the end of the year. You see Harry had a plan. He wasn't just going to destroy Voldemort; he was going to take Dumbledore's power as well. It's not that Harry wanted to rule the world; he just thought that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort deserved to be in power. It was amazing how alike the two men were, both would do anything to achieve their goals. Harry could understand this trait in Voldemort because; well he was an evil son of a bitch. Dumbledore on the other hand was supposed to be the ultimate wizard of the light, yet he was willing to sacrifice the mental and physical health of their "hero". Sometimes Harry wondered if Voldemort and Dumbledore were having a race to see who could drive him insane faster.

Harry thought back to the dream that caused this change in attitude,

_**Flashback – Harry's Awakening**_

Harry walked through the dark, shadows wrapped around him like an embrace from the mother he barely remembered . He had never been afraid of the dark, it had always comforted him. As he wandered he heard a voice call out to him All of a sudden he heard a beautiful feminine voice calling his name "Harry Potter follow my voice!" The voice called sweetly but insistently.. Harry followed the voice through the shadows till he broke through the dark into a meadow. A beautiful ethereal looking woman sat underneath a tree waiting. She had long red hair and green eyes and a translucent quality to her skin. Harry saw the woman and froze at the face he had only seen in photographs and dreams, "Mother?!" he whispered walking forward as if in a trance. Lily Evans-Potter smiled and beckoned her son closer "Sit with me, my beautiful boy" Harry sat underneath the tree with his mother. "Harry it is time for you to know the truth about yourself, the truth that Dumbledore would have always kept hidden from you" " What truth mother?" "You are very special my son not because you are the boy who lived but because you are an Avatar"

"What are Avatars?" Harry asked  
"Avatars are the ones chosen by the powers that be to rule over the elements" His mother explained "Altogether there are five Avatars. Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and Shadow" Do I know the other Avatars?"

"With the exception of one, all the other avatars currently attend Hogwarts."  
"They do?" Harry asked  
"Yes, and it is up to you as their leader to gather them together, to defeat the great evil once more" his mother answers  
"Will you tell me who they are?"  
"No! I cannot the other 4 Avatars have to awaken on their own, each must face their own trial to prove that they are still worthy of their divine gifts."

"What about me? Do I have to prove that I'm still worthy?"

"No, My Lord, you have already proven yourself worthy by surviving your encounter with the evil one during the Tri-Wizard Tournament." his mother explained

"I already faced my trial? Then why don't I have my powers?"  
You must be blocking them subconsciously, you're not letting them fully awaken, but you feel them don't you? You feel closer to the darkness then ever before?"

"That's what this feeling is? I thought it was because I was beginning to listen to Voldemort's teachings."

"So the evil one has already begun to train you to become his apprentice?"

Harry hung is head for a moment. "No one knows that he has been using his link with me to train me over the past year."

"He is trying to make you believe that darkness is the same as evil, in this he is not correct My son, You are the shadow, He is pure evil."

"Now close your eyes and focus your thoughts on the darkness inside you . The Shadows protect you as you protect the world; you are the night that protects the earth when there is no sun."

Harry closed his eyes and did as his mother asked of him. He delved into the shadows within but felt no evil. He felt his determination to protect the world from Voldemort's evil taint. All of a sudden her felt a different part of him self open its eyes "You've finally discovered me."

Harry opened his eyes and instead of seeing _His mother he _saw an older version of himself standing there. This version of himself seemed about 25 years old, he wore no glasses and had long purple and green streaked black hair that reached his waist. The man bowed and introduced himself. "I am Commander Hayden; I'm your past self from 1000 years ago."

"My past self, how is that possible?"

"The last time we fought the evil you know as Voldemort my final act before dying was to cast a spell that would cause me and my friends to be reborn if Voldermort returned. That spell must have come to past if you are here. You're going to need these, a sword and necklace appeared in each of Harry's hands. The necklace is the stone of shadow, it will help you channel you powers. The sword is Shadowspawn it is your Avatar weapon. You will learn more along the way. It's time for you to awaken now"

Harry awoke in his bed at Privet Drive, The stone of Shadow around his neck and Shadowspawn in the bed next to him.

"What the Hell was that?" Harry asked himself out loud

Just then Harry realized that there may be a hell of a lot more to being the savior then he had ever thought there was.

And he thought his life couldn't get anymore complicated

_**end flashback**_

Harry had been waiting all summer for this chance. It was finally time for the real Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to show themselves. No one knew how hard it was to act the angel when you knew you weren't. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the chiming of the hall clock, it was finally midnight.

Let the games begin.


	2. Girl Gone Wild - Hermione's Awakening

Disclaimer - Don't own it Jk's toys, my sandbox

AN: Is it sad that I uploaded the wrong file and didn't even notice? This is the real chapter 2. Reviews are like candy and I have a huge sweet tooth, feed me!

Girl Gone Wild – Hermione's Awakening

_I know, I know, I know**  
**I shouldn't act this way**  
**I know, I know, I know**  
**Good girls don't misbehave**  
**Misbehave**  
**But I'm a bad girl, anyway**  
**Forgive me_

-Madonna

Hermione Jean Granger looked in her vanity mirror and could barely contain her excitement She couldn't believe it was finally time!

Her and Harry had been talking about it all summer it was finally time to us to be ourselves and take off the masks Harry and I have been wearing for so long. It's time for all those losers to meet the real us.

When Harry told me how he had been feeling, it was like I finally realized that I felt the same way too.

I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face he's going to have a heart attack (good for the selfish backstabbing bugger)

I'm so ready for this; everyone thinks they know exactly who we are. I'm the bookworm, know-it-all with no feelings

and Harry is their golden boy hero who would never do anything wrong. (Yeah right!) I mean really are they blind or just that fucking dense.

We've broken more rules in 5 years at Hogwarts then any other student has in its entire history and who came up with the polyjuice plan in second year, me and the coins for the DA last year that was me too.

I just don't get it. Okay Hermione stop ranting and get down to business.

She thought she had come up with a foolproof plan to get them resorted. It said in the school rule book that a student may demand to check their house status and that said student can be resorted if the sorting hat feels that the student's personality has changed enough to warrant it. So with the way we are now, we'll be wearing green and silver before you know it.

Hermione was sick of playing the goody two shoes that she knew she wasn't inside.. She knew what she was capable of. She was ready to embrace her naughty side, to be the Hermione that she always wanted to be. She knew she wasn't as good as everyone thought she was, she was a bad girl trapped in a good girl's life. She wanted to be free from all of it. She hated the feeling of being trapped, of not being able to be herself.

Harry was the only person who understood her feelings, he felt the same way. Her life with Ron was a cage that she had finally found the key to. She didn't want to do what was expected of her – Marry Ron and pop out the next generation of Weaselys that's not what she wanted, she wanted to do something meaningful with her life. Plus she wasn't really all that attracted to Ron anyway, She was with him because it was expected of her and the old Hermione always did what was expected. Being with him was convenient but ever since she had noticed Blaise Zabini that had changed. She was wild about him, and this year he would notice her too finally. She would finally be the type of girl Blaise dated. She would be a sexy Slytherin. This was her year, no more twinsets and plaid skirts, no more bushy mousy brown hair.

Now she was an Avatar, a sacred guardian destined to save the world. She smiled as she remembered the dream/vision that had awakened her to her new life

_**Flashback – Hermione's Awakening**_

Hermione was floating. Floating on an ocean of crystal blue water she felt perfectly safe and at ease. The water felt like perfect peace, like home to her. "Hermione Granger!" a voice shouted her name, all of a sudden a man was floating next to her, he had messy black hair that somehow resembled Harry's "Who are you?" Hermione said the man grinned at her and she was again reminded of Harry "James Potter at you service love" "Harry's father?!" she exclaimed why would she be dreaming of Harry's father she thought to herself. "He's the deal 'Mione love. You, my boy Harry and three other people are Avatars, sacred guardians meant to protect the world from the evil bastard Voldemort. It;s time to fight again Hermione, It's time to look deep within yourself and find the Avatar inside. Look inside, see what you find."

Hermione closed her eyes and let herself sink deep down into the water. She felt calm and at peace and she opened her eyes to find herself on the shore of a great lake looking into her own eyes. The woman in front of her was about 25 years old and beautiful, she had long mahogany hair that reached her waist with dark blue streaks running through it. "I am Lady Harmony... I'm you from 1000 years ago" The woman's melodic voice stated "You are the Avatar of water," She held up an aqua colored stone and a ornate hand mirror. "This is your Avatar heart stone and weapon, the mirror Myst. You must help Harry to defeat Voldemort. It is your destiny .

_**End flashback**_

Hermione woke in her bed that morning with a new sense of purpose. With her Avatar heart around her neck and Myst next to her she began her new quest toward a new life without Voldemort to worry about.

This next year was going to be amazing. Hermione left her house and met up with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron for breakfast. She walked in and ran over to her best friend "Happy Birthday Harry! It's finally time for us to shine like we were meant to."

Harry smiled and hugged his friend. "Yes it's time."

Harry and Hermione walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and went directly to Gringotts to withdrawal some money out of Harry's Vault. As soon as they walked in the goblin in charge rushed over to them.

"Mr. Potter It's a pleasure to have you in our establishment once again."

"Thank you, I'm here to make a sizeable withdrawal out of my vault."

Which vault would you like to take from? Mr. Potter"

Harry looked at the goblin with a quizzical look on his face. "I only have one vault, the one my parents left me."

"That's actually not true Mr. Potter, you got access to only one of the Potter vaults on your eleventh birthday upon your acceptance to Hogwarts"

"Today is your sixteenth birthday is it not?"

"Yes it is." Harry replied

"Then you now have access to the other 5 Potter family vaults"

"That does not include the Black family vaults left to you by your Godfather that you will have access to upon your graduation from school."

"Altogether Mr. Potter you are worth a staggering 79 million galleons"

"Oh my God, Harry!" Hermione exclaimed "That means to only people in the whole wizarding world richer then you are the Malfoy's!"

"Well right now I'd like to withdraw 10,000 pounds in muggle money. I'd also like copies to keys to all six of the Potter vaults for Ms. Hermione Granger here." Harry said indicating 'Mione standing next to him

"Of course Mr. Potter it will be done immidelity."

About fifteen minutes later the goblin came back with a briefcase and a small ring of keys.

"Here is your money Mr. Potter and here are your keys Ms. Granger"

Both teenagers took the proffered items, said thank you and left the bank.

"Where are we going now, Harry?" Hermione asked

"Into muggle London so we can get clothes in a place where no one knows or ever heard of us."

So the duo walked out of Diagon alley and into muggle London. They reached the shopping district and began to look for stores to once and for all banish their angelic appearance. They came to a small gothic shop and went in. The sales clerk walked up to then and said

"Hello, I'm Marie do you two need any help?"

"Yeah, we both want a complete makeover" Harry replied, picking ant the baggy jeans and worn t-shirt he was wearing

"Yeah we're sick of the way everybody looks at us" Hermione chimed in grimacing at her pink jumper and plaid skirt.

"Okay I can definitely help you guys with that" Marie said looking them up and down and then smirking.

Two hours and about 4,000 pounds later Harry and Hermione looked in the mirror and were shocked at what they saw.

Harry was now wearing a dark forest green wife beater in some kind of shimmering fabric, black skintight leather pants and knee high boots in forest green suede that added inches on to his diminutive height.

This was topped of by the most beautiful coat Harry had ever seen. It was an ankle length leather duster that had a silver snake with blazing green jewels embroidered on the back.

"All you need now is dump the glasses and do something with the hair and you'll be set" Marie said  
Harry ran his hands though his saggy black hair and considered what to do with it.

Hermione whispered in Harry's ear "I know a really good hair lengthening charm and quite a few streaking charms as well."

"Okay Hermione that will work." Harry whispered back

Harry finally turn and got a good look at what his best friend was wearing. She had on a white tube top that had the words 'Perfect isn't easy (but I do it with style) in black lettering a white leather miniskirt and white knee high boots. Like Harry 'Mione also had a duster but hers was white with black angel wings on the back.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing"

"You both look so hot" Marie said

Harry and Hermione arranged to have their new wardrobes sent to the Leaky Cauldron, said goodbye to Marie and left the store.

"Where are we going to next, Harry?"

"Look, there's a tattoo and piercing place."

"Okay, I brought my sketch with me" she said, pulling a scrap of parchment out of her pocket. Showing, Harry the picture of a pale blue phoenix rising out of dark blue frozen flames.

"Cool Hermione, here's mine" Harry said pulling a piece of parchment out of his own pocket.

It was a sketch of a black sword with a silver snake wrapped around it; the sword also had a golden lightening bolt etched on the hilt.

"Wow, Harry it fits the new you so well."

"Yeah, I thought it did"

They went into the tattoo place and were greeted by the tattoo artist who said

"What would you like done today?"

Harry and Hermione handed him their sketches

"We would like these Tattoos."

"Where would you like your tattoos placed?"

"I would like mine on my back" Harry said

"And I would like mine on the back of my shoulder" Hermione replied

"No problem mates, let's get started"

Four hours later Harry and Hermione walked out of the tattoo place with sore bodies, but happy they looked nothing like their old selves.

"Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and work on our hair, Hermione."

"Okay, Harry"

Back at the Leaky Cauldron Harry and Hermione worked on their hair using the hair styling charms Hermione had found.

Harry lengthened his hair to the middle of his back and used a charm to put shimmering green highlights that changed with every turn of his head through it.

Hermione made her hair grow down to her hips and put two special metallic blue streaks in the front. These streaks changed color depending on how the light hit her hair.

Harry and 'Mione look in the mirror at their completed looks and saw no trace of the goody two shoes Harry and Hermione that everyone stepped all over. This was the new Harry Potter and Hermione Granger that wouldn't take any bullshit from anyone.

Hogwarts was in for a very rude awakening.


	3. Perfect

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or the song Perfect. Multimillion dollar corporations do. I'm just playing in the sandbox, I don't own the toys.**_

_**AN-1: Go back and read chapter 2 again I accidentally uploaded the wrong file...I thought it looked funny.**_

_**AN-2: I got reviews! And followers and favorites oh my! Reviews are like candy and I have a huge sweet tooth, you keep sending I'll keep writing.**_

_**Perfect**_

_**'Cause we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect**_

_**-Simple Plan  
**_

Draco Narcissus Malfoy hated his life. Wait let's get it right Draco hated _parts_ of his life. He loved being rich and gorgeous, he loved his mother and most of the time he loved his father. Except for when his father put him in to situations such as the one he found himself in now. The dark lord wanted him as some sort of pet! Malfoy's were not pets! Especially _this_ Malfoy!

Draco had no plans of living out his life as some kind of sex pet to the dark lord. He was the Slytherin Prince, a leader, not a slave to a ugly power-mad freak. He was the Avatar of Earth. Yes he was vain and full of himself, only the best would do for Draco, but he had another side a side he kept hidden from everyone except his closest friend Blaise and his cousin Saki. Draco was...nice. While yes he had the ice cold bastard facade down pat, that wasn't the real him. The real Draco, while a spoilt brat to the extreme, was kind and fun-loving. He cherished his few close friends and family. Blaise was like a brother to him and Saki was the closest thing to a sister he had. He even loved his father dearly and tried everything in his power to make his father proud of him, even though he hated having to be so mean to everyone.

It was so against his true nature to be mean and cruel. He was a nurturer at heart, always taking care of the younger members of Slytherin house, trying to keep them safe and make sure they didn't become death eaters. They might not really like Muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards but they realized that they were a necessity for the continuation of their race. Pureblood families rarely had more than one child, the Weasley's being the only pureblooded family in England with more than three children, so they learned to accept the magic some of them, like Hermione Granger, possessed. If more Muggle-born's were like her, the Wizarding World would be just fine. Granger was without a doubt the smartest witch at Hogwarts and she always gave Draco a run for his money when they were in a class together. Though he would never admit it out loud he had always liked Granger and Potter, it was just Ron Weasley he couldn't stand. Weasley always acted like it was the Malfoy's fault his family was poor and Draco had always blamed Weasley for the fact that Harry and Hermione were not his friends. He thought that if Harry had never met Ron the Golden Trio would have been very different. It would have been Draco, Harry and Hermione but Draco never had a chance once Ron told them about how the he believed the Malfoy's were.

Contrary to popular belief, the Malfoy's were not evil. It was a just a mask they all wore to fool the Dark Lord into thinking that they were a loyal Death Eater family, when in fact that was hardly the truth. They were the farthest thing from cold and unfeeling.

In reality, they were a warm and loving family but because of the Dark Lord they never got to show that side of themselves to the world. It was just another reason to hate him. While they weren't on Dumbledork's side either as they thought he was a dithering old fool with delusions of grandeur. He thought he could use Harry to rule the Wizarding World after Harry defeated the Dark Lord but he was wrong about that, it seemed to Draco that Harry had a plan of his own. After 5 years Draco was an expert in Harry-watching and he could safely say he knew Potter better than anyone else except Hermione. He knew things about him that the Wizarding World could only dream of knowing, like the way his muggle aunt and uncle treated him. He had overheard Harry and Hermione talking about it one night in the old astronomy tower. It had made him so angry that those low-life muggle bastards treated his Harry like that, that he promised himself that one day he was going to hex them into another dimensio**n**

"Draco!" He was startled out of his thoughts by his mother's voice. He sighed and put down the book he had been trying to study, Narcissa Malfoy came into Draco's study. "Yes, Mother?" he answered getting up and gently hugging his Mum. "Saki is coming to live with us, my dragon" Draco's mouth dropped open. "What?!" his beloved cousin, his sister was coming to England "Why?" "Her father wants her to complete her schooling at Hogwarts, as he did"

Most people were so focused on his father that they forgot that he had a older brother who was a year ahead of him. His Uncle Damien had become a professor at **Mahō****Gakkō the number one magic school in Asia. He had married another professor there and his wife had given birth to his cousin Sakura Lucinda Malfoy on June 6****th**** the day after Draco himself was born.**

**Saki and Draco had always been close, even though they lived so very far apart. They even looked alike. Like him Saki had white blonde hair and Grey eyes though Saki's had more blue in hers. ****Saki** was the kindest, sweetest person he knew; she didn't have an evil bone in her body, but that didn't mean she couldn't be devious if the situation called for it. She was a Malfoy after all.

"**That's wonderful Mum, When does she arrive?" Draco was truly excited. He could imagine the chaos him and his cousin could cause at Hogwarts and he would have someone else to help him protect and mentor the younger members of Slytherin house.**

"**She'll be here later today, my dragon" His Mum said leaving him alone once again.**

**Draco's thoughts turned to his true obsession- Harry Potter. **Draco had one big secret about himself and there were only two people in the universe that knew that Draco Malfoy was completely head over heels in love with Harry Potter. Even Draco himself hadn't understood when it happened. He had gone from wanting Harry to be his friend to just wanting Harry period. He loved everything about him, from his messy black hair and beautiful green eyes to the sense of loyalty and doing what's right that he possessed despite having every reason to hate everyone.

**"Draco!" He was jarred out of his thoughts by his Mother calling his name. He left his study and went to the staircase.**

"Yes Mother, what is it?"

"Saki's here, darling."

At that Draco ran down the stairs to the entrance hall as fast as he could. But, just as he got to the hall he was knocked to the floor by a blonde colored missile named Sakura Malfoy. Pushing up so that she was straddling her cousin's hips she smirked down at him.

"Hey Dray"

"Hi Saki"

Saki got up off her cousin and stood up. She turned and ran over to Lucius and Narcissa hugging them both.

"Hi Uncle Luci. Hi Aunt Cissa"

Lucius looked down at his niece and smiled, "How's my favorite niece today."

"I'm wonderful Uncle Luci. I'm so glad I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Just don't forget what you're here for, darling." Narcissa cut in.

"I remember Aunt Cissa. I have to protect Harry Potter and make sure nothing stops him from defeating the Dark Lord."

"You are from this moment on Harry's guardian angel. Saki you must keep him and his friends from any kind of harm."

"Yes, Uncle Luci"

Narcissa spoke, "Also keep an eye on Dumbledore. We don't want that power hungry fool messing with our plans."

"Yes, Aunt Cissa."

"Now, why don't you go to your room and get settled."

"Okay, Uncle Luci. Come on Dray let's go get me settled"

Draco followed her to her room, which was right next door to his. As they entered Saki's pink and silver room Draco asked his cousin how life in Tokyo was going. "**Mahō** **Gakkō is the same as always, I rule, everyone bows because I'm the headmaster's daughter and they talk about me behind my back. I think I'll like Hogwarts much more. Plus you, Sevvie and Blaise will be there.**** Speaking of Sevvie, does he know I'm coming to Hogwarts this year?"**

"No, we didn't tell him you were staying with us or that you would be attending school with me this fall."

"Good, I want him to be surprised to see me."

"Don't you think the fact that you are planning to seduce your own Godfather is a bit twisted?"

"I know it's twisted Draco," she shook her head, "do you know how hard it was for me to realize that I didn't love Sev like a little girl loves her father but that I loved him like a woman loves her man and that all I wanted to do was shag him senseless and keep him forever?"

"Well you were always his favorite that should put your foot in the door."

"I hope so," Saki said, getting an almost morose look on her beautiful face.

"It'll be okay Saki, Sev always asks about you and about how your doing."

"Really, Dray?"

"Yes he does, so stop stressing about it. Sev's gonna fall completely in love with you, how could he not? You are brilliant, amazingly beautiful, and probably the most powerful witch in the world. You are the Avatar of Air and completely deserving of Severus' love. So I don't want to hear you doubt yourself ever again Sakura Malfoy or you will not like the consequences."

Saki reached over, hugged her cousin tightly and kissed him on the cheek, "You are the best brother a girl could have Dray. I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you in my life. I'd probably completely lose my mind without you. You are the one that keeps me grounded and mentally stable without you around I would be driven totally insane by the powers within me."

We may not be twins in birth but we are twins in our hearts and souls where it truly counts. Why wouldn't I we be there for you? You were there for me when I got my powers and made the ground shake every time I sneezed. When I didn't know what I was becoming you told me that I wasn't a freak but that I was special. Oh fuck it we're getting all maudlin and depressed" Draco pouted. "We have to get ready anyway, Father rented out Shadows tonight is the annual Slytherin back to school party and we have to look our best" Saki got up, sat in front of her vanity and began running a brush through her silver blonde curls. "Did you send our special guests their invitations?" "Yes two very special invites went to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger"

"We have to make sure Harry and Hermione are on our side as soon as possible."

"That should be relatively easy considering the rumors that are circling around about those two this summer."

"What rumors?"

"Well Mother and Father said the Ministry is trying to keep it a total secret but it seems that they both disappeared on Harry's birthday and have been seen going in and out of the Leaky Cauldron for the past month with some interesting new looks. They've even been using their wands without permission but the Ministry is letting them get away with it. They don't want their precious 'Savior' to get any bad press or worse get mad at them especially after the incident that took place at the Department of Mysteries a few months ago. " Draco said with a satisfied smirk, knowing deep down that this would be the year that Harry would finally be his in every single way known to wizard kind.

"Really?"

"Yes, it seems that the formerly goody two shoes Gryffindors have embraced their dark sides finally and seen the light."

"You mean seen the dark."

"Yes, yes still put it between you showing up there and Harry and Hermione's new attitudes Hogwarts is in for the ride of it's life."


End file.
